Computer systems implementing windows-based application software programs are well known in the art. A wide variety of such application programs are available for performing a multiplicity of functions. For example, such programs exist for providing word processing functions, spreadsheet functions, alarm clock functions and calendar functions, to name a few. However, none of the prior art programs offers the ability to enter Notepad information such as personal, academic or business notes, in a random manner for later organization.
Organizing the flood of information and events that one encounters every day is critically important in enabling one to follow through with necessary and related tasks in a timely and efficient manner. What is therefore needed is a computer system that operates as a computer Notepad and that permits post entry organization of Notepad entries. Such a computer Notepad should permit a user to input notes relating to a variety of identifiers at any time, and then permit the user to organize the data messages in a timeline according to the calendar date of each of the data messages. The user should further be able to generate subsets of the timeline data in accordance with desired identifier criteria.